famille Mcgarden-Redfox
by Romane26
Summary: Voici un recueil sur les différents événements qui ont construits la famille Mcgarden-Redfox en commençant par la première rencontre de Levy et Gajeel, puis les marriages, accouchements et tout autre événement que vous me demanderez en reviews! Sur ce j'espère que ça vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoici après des mois! Désolée de n'avoir rien publié depuis si longtemps… Je commence donc un nouveau recueil où je publierai des histoires courtes (des OS, peut être des histoires un peu plus longues je ne sais pas encore) toutes étant sur des moments de la vie des Redfox-Mcgarden comme le mariage, l'accouchement, … j'espère que ce recueil vous plaira! Je ne peux pas vous dire combien d'OS je publierais ni la fréquence à laquelle je publierai, mais j'essaierai de publier autant que le temps et l'inspiration me le permettront! Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture!_

* * *

Moi, Levy Mcgarden, j'ai 10 ans depuis quelques mois déjà. A la guilde les grands se moquent parfois de moi parce que contrairement à eux je suis petite… Ils n'essaient pas d'être méchants, et je le sais, mais seuls Jet et Droy sont vraiment très gentils avec moi et me disent toujours que je suis mignonne et gentille. Je les aime bien Jet et Droy, mais aujourd'hui ils sont partis acheter des bonbons et des gâteaux à l'autre bout de la ville, comme je suis petite et que je ne marche pas vite ils sont partis sans moi mais m'ont assuré qu'ils me ramèneraient de quoi me régaler avec eux.

Mais comme ils ne sont pas là, et que les autres sont partis en mission, je me sens un peu seule, ce qui ne me dérange pas vraiment, car j'aime beaucoup lire, et je ne peux lire que quand je suis seule. Alors comme d'habitude, je choisi un livre dans la bibliothèque puis je me dirige tranquillement jusqu'au parc près de la guilde. Je vais m'asseoir sous l'arbre où je vais toujours dans ce parc et ouvre le livre sur mes genoux. Je souris d'avance car je sens que cette histoire va me plaire.

Je commence donc à lire « la petite héroïne » et l'histoire est passionnante! Le personnage principale est une petite fille de mon âge ou à peu près, elle est petite comme moi mais réussis à battre tous les méchants qu'elle croise, elle est la petite fille que je voudrais être mais que je ne serais jamais… Je soupire et pose mon livre refermé à côté de moi sur l'herbe sèche. Je lève la tête et regarde les feuille bouger au rythme du vent frais. Le soleil qui jusque là brillait sur moi disparait, je regarde alors en fasse de moi et vois un groupe de 5 garçons qui doivent avoir 13 ou 14 ans. Je les reconnais, ils font parti d'une autre guilde et m'embête à chaque fois que je les croise. Je regarde par terre et me recroqueville sur moi-même. L'un d'eux attrape le livre et un autre m'oblige à me relever en tirant sur mon bras:

 **-Eh! Lâche moi! Tu me fais mal…**

 **-Enh ça va, on va juste s'amuser un peu, t'aimes bien jouer avec nous nan?**

 **-A-arrêtez… Et rendez moi mon livre…**

 **-Aller quoi! Les livres c'est nul! On va jouer ensemble c'est mieux!**

Le garçon qui me tenait le bras me tire vers lui puis me pousse vers un autre garçon qui lui aussi me pousse vers un autre garçon. Ils forment un cercle autours de moi et comme d'habitude ils me poussent comme un ballon. Je ne dis rien, en attendant juste que le temps passe alors que les larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues. Je regarde le sol pour ne pas tomber et essaie de ne pas penser à leurs mains sur moi quand ils me poussent. Au bout d'un moment je n'en peut plus de les entendre rire et je commence à pleurer en fermant les yeux. D'un coup je n'entends plus de rire mais des bruits de coup et je ne me fais plus pousser alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois les 5 garçons allongés par terre qui se couvrent la tête ou le ventre, puis ils se lèvent rapidement et cours vers leur guilde.

Je me frotte les yeux sans comprendre pourquoi ils sont partis si vite même si au fond je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils soient partis. Je me penche en avant pour ramasser mon livre et souris en voyant que malgré le fait qu'ils se soient amusés avec en même temps qu'avec moi il reste intact. Je me retourne prête à partir et me cogne contre un mur ce qui me fait tomber sur les fesses en grimaçant. Quelque chose me soulève, c'est le mur qui est en fait un garçon qui m'aide à me relever. Il est deux fois plus grand que moi, et ses cheveux noirs sont tellement long qu'ils lui arrivent en bas du dos, ses yeux sont rouge sang ce qui me fait peur. Je le regarde dans les yeux, apeurée, alors que lui à un sourire en coin, comme s'il était fier de lui. Ses vêtements sont un peu déchiré et quand je regarde ses dents de plus près je remarque qu'elles sont très pointu ce qui me fais encore plus peur. Il rit un peu puis dit avec une voix un peu grave:

 **-Bah alors, t'es pas capable de t'défendre toute seule? Gihi.**

 **-P-pardon? Mais… Je suis toute petite… Et puis ils étaient 5...**

 **-Ouais pis surtout t'es une fille.**

 **-Non! Enfin oui, mais il y a des filles qui sont super fortes! Comme Erza! Elle part faire des missions toutes seules parce qu'elle est très forte!**

 **-Des missions? T'es dans une guilde?**

 **-Oui! Je suis à Fairy tail!** Je me retourne et bouge mes cheveux de mon dos pour lui montrer ma marque puis je lui fais face de nouveau et le regarde dans les yeux en étant très fier de ma guilde: **C'est la meilleur guilde de Fiore!**

 **-Ouais ouais c'est ça…**

 **-Et toi…? Tu fais parti d'une guilde…?**

 **-Ouais, j'suis à Phantom Lord.**

 **-Ah oui j'ai déjà entendu le maître en parler, mais ils nous as qu'on saurait plus de chose quand on sera plus grand, pour l'instant il a juste dis que c'était une guilde très puissante à Fiore!**

 **-Gihi, il a raison, à Phantom Lord on part en mission dès qu'on est tout p'tit.**

 **-Oh je vois… Mais j'ai une question… Pourquoi tu m'as aidé contre les garçons…?**

 **-Bah t'es toute p'tite, et même moi j'évite de m'en prendre aux p'tit. Tu dois avoir p't être 7 ans, si ti t'fais d'jà embêter ça s'ra quoi quand tu s'ra plus grande sérieux.** Je fronce les sourcils et lui frappe la jambes:

 **-J'ai 10 ans pas 7! Idiot!**

 **-Eh ça va! T'es p'tite j'me suis trompé c'est tout!**

 **-Mais moi j'en ai marre qu'on me dise toujours que je suis petite! Je le sais je suis pas bête! C'est bon à la fin!**

 **-Oï calme toi p'tite!** Je prend une profonde inspiration et commence à légèrement rougir:

 **-Désolée… Tu m'as sauvée et moi je te cris dessus…**

 **-Ouais c'est rien.**

 **-Si! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé! Et… Merci pour m'avoir sauvé…**

 **-J'te l'ai dit c'est rien.**

 **-D'accord…** J'entend quelqu'un crier loin derrière moi:

 **-Gajeel! Viens! Le maître veux te voir pour une mission!** Il répond en criant:

 **-Ouais j'arrive Juvia!** puis me regarde et dis moins fort: **J'y vais, a plus.**

 **-O-oui à plus…**

Il passe à côté de moi puis court très rapidement vers la fille qui doit être Juvia, elle me lance un regard mauvais ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Je me retourne puis rentre à la guilde avec mon livre en souriant car pour une fois quelqu'un m'a aidé. Une fois arrivée je vois Jet et Droy assis à une table avec deux gros sachets. Je vais m'asseoir avec eux, il me sourient et moi aussi, je pose le livre sur la table puis nous discutons tout les trois en mangeant des caramels et toute autre sorte de bonbons et gâteaux.

Pendant un moment je pensais que ce serait une journée comme une autre où j'allais me faire embêter, mais après avoir rencontré ce garçon, Gajeel, aujourd'hui fut une bonne journée car il m'a sauvé, puis manger avec mes amis rend la journée encore meilleure! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je reverrai Gajeel un jour et qu'il se passera quelque chose d'important dans ma vie et que ça a un lien avec lui-même si je ne sais pas encore quoi.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est la fin du premier OS! J'voue, je ne savais pas comment le finir… Alors pour ce premier OS, j'ai voulu créer une rencontre entre Gajeel et Levy bien avant toute l'histoire entre Fairy tail et Phantom Lord, en tant qu'enfants, ni amis ni ennemis, mais plus ou moins inconnus, Montrant Gajeel comme un « héro » et n'étant au fond pas si méchant que ça. Dans le prochain OS je ferai la deuxième rencontre de Gajeel et Levy, celle où il l'attaque, et je pense l'écrire du pdv de Gajeel ou alors d'un pdv neutre pour pouvoir décrire les sentiments qu'il a pu éprouver lors de l'attaque. Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil! Pour ce « chapitre » je raconterai l'histoire de la première rencontre « officielle » de Gajeel et Levy, soit quand Gajeel a attaqué Jet, Droy et Levy. J'espère que le premier OS vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Quelle mission d'merde sérieux…J'sais qu'José aime pas la guilde de Fairy tail, moi non plus j'peux pas les blairer ces abrutis mais ça m'fait chier de d'voir faire ça… Ca sert a que dalle que j'm'attaque à trois pauv'e paumés plus faibles que des fourmis… Ah bah les v'là justement._ Je saute du toit où je me trouvais et atterris derrière les trois guignols de Fairy tail qui rigolent _des vrais débiles, pis la gonzesse j'en parle même pas Gihi._ J'assomme les deux gars en même temps qui s'évanouissent directement et le fille continue de marcher en parlant toute seule. Je la suis en souriant en coin:

 **-Cette après-midi était super les garçons!** **Il faudra vraiment qu'on repasse des après-midi comme ça! D'accord?**

N'ayant pas de réponse elle se retourne et son sourire disparait quand ses yeux ne rencontre pas ses amis mais mon torse. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et devient encore plus blanche que sa couleur naturelle en écarquillant les yeux. Je l'entends déglutir puis elle regarde derrière moi:

 **-Jet! Droy!** Elle me dépasse pour aller les voir mais je l'attrape par le col et la soulève:

 **-Gihi, tu crois qu'tu vas où comme ça?**

 **-Lâchez moi! Laissez moi aller les voir!** Je souris en coin et la lâche, comme je m'y attendais elle atterrit sur ses genoux, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, malgré ses genoux en sang elle court vers ses « amis »

 **-Non! Jet! Droy!** Elle se retourne pour me faire face en serrant les poings et me regarde dans les yeux, elle est en larme, ce qui me rend encore plus heureux: **espèce de monstre! Comme vous avez pu faire ça! Abruti! Vous nous connaissez même pas! Et la violence ne règle rien!** Je lui attrape le poignet et la soulève encore une fois en riant:

 **-Gihi, y'a rien à résoudre mais s'battre c'est toujours bien. Après c'est vrai qu'pour une naine comme toi ça doit pas être drôle, mais j'aime bien comment tu t'débat et t'essaies d'me faire peur, j'vais t'laisser réveillée pour qu'tu voies c'que j'vais vous faire à tes potes et toi Gihi.**

 **-Quoi? Mais je-** Je la gifle ce qui la fait taire. Elle frotte sa joue avec sa main et me lance un regard haineux, _j'adore qu'les gens m'regarde comme ça Gihi._

J'attrape les chevilles des deux abrutis dans une main et j'utilise l'autre pour maintenir la gamine sur mon épaule et étonnement elle ne se débat pas. Après un peu de marche je balance les deux garçons et la fille au pied d'un gros arbre. Je l'entend gémir de douleur ce qui me fait la regarder et bizarrement elle n'a pas d'expression . Je dis en regarde la gamine dans ses grands yeux noisette:

 **-T'as pas intérêt a détaler sinon ça s'ra pire pour tes copains, compris.** Elle soupire en me regardant et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a plus aussi peur qu'avant voir même qu'elle s'en fiche carrément.

 **-Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris, je suis pas débile moi…** Elle insiste tellement sur le « moi » que je me demande même pas s'il y a un sous entendu. Je la gifle encore ce qui rend sa joue rouge vive. Je l'entend murmurer: **salop…**

 **-Gihi.** Je soulève le gars roux et l'attache à l'arbre grâce à ma magie. Une fois fini je regarde les deux restant et éclate de rire en voyant la petite essayer de tirer le gars pour s'enfuir avec lui. Je l'attrape par la gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillent: **j'tai dit pas essayer d'te barrer t'as pas pigé?** Je la lance contre le mur et cette fois elle s'évanoui: **bah c'est pas trop.**

J'attache le second gars à l'arbre et fini avec la fille entre les deux. Comme José me l'a demandé je dessine le symbole de la guilde sur le ventre de la gamine. Une fois fini je regarde mon œuvre en souriant et me retourne pour partir quand j'entends sangloter. J'arrête d'avancer sans me retourner car je sais très bien de qui il s'agit:

 **-Espèce de monstre… T'attaquer à des innocents… Tu devrais avoir honte de toi… Rien ne t'obligeais à faire cette chose stupide…** Je grogne en serrant les points:

- **C'est toi qu'y est stupide… On fait jamais c'qu'on veut, on fait c'que les plus fort veulent alors arrêtes tes conneries et arrêtes que tout l'monde est gentil et fait c'qu'il veut. Maint'nant profite bien d'la vue j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.**

 **-Ah oui? Comme quoi? Blesser d'autres personnes? Je sais qu'on ne peux pas toujours faire exactement ce qu'on veut mais on a toujours le choix!**

Sa voix est étranglée à cause des larmes et surement de la colère, en même temps pour le coup je comprends qu'elle soit en colère. Cette fois je pars sans me retourner. Une fois à phantoms Lord j'explique tout à José qui à un sourire mauvais et qui me laisse le reste de la journée. Je décide d'aller à la salle de sport de la guilde et me défoule sur un sac de frappe. Les mots de la gamine me trotte dans la tête, je n'arrête pas de penser à ses sanglots et à sa voix peinée, pas pour elle mais pour ses camarades et même pour moi alors que je l'ai quand même presque tuée, ce qui me fait me détester encore plus que d'habitude. _Putain! Mais qu'est-c'qui m'arrive merde?! 'tain cette gamine elle me fait chier!_

Ce soir là comme d'habitude je fais un cauchemar, mais d'habitude dans mon cauchemar je vois Metallicana qui m'abandonne, alors que là je vois le visage de la fille aux cheveux bleus que j'ai sauvé une fois étant gosse, et plutôt que la sauver je fais ce que José m'avait dit de faire, je fais fuir les gamins et après je la frappe jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse et je l'attache à un arbre. Je me réveil en sueur et en sursaut et grogne:

 **-Putain! Mais elle me fait sérieusement chier celle-là! C'est parce qu'une fois j'ai sauvée une gamine que ça fait d'moi quelqu'un bien! Pis j'ai pas l'choix merdre! J'dois obéir aux ordres! 'tain… Mais la fille de tout à l'heure… Ca peut pas être elle c'est pas possible… oh et puis si c'était elle au moins maint'nant elle sait qui faut pas s'faire pote avec moi!**

J'essaie de me rendormir, mais pendant toute la nuit je n'arrête pas de voir le visage de la petite fille et le fille de l'après-midi, quand je me réveille le lendemain matin je n'ai plus aucun doute, _la fille d'hier était la gamine que j'ai sauvée quand j'étais gosse… Et merde…_

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini! Rapide réponse à la review:_

 _Lauraloverbook:_ _Désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps! J'avais plus aucun courage et pas vraiment beaucoup de temps… J'espère qu'après toute cette attente les histoires te plaisent!_

 _Pour tous, dans un sens je voulais montrer la « férocité » de Gajeel mais en même temps qu'il se sentait mal de faire tout ce qu'il a pu faire… J'espère que ça vous à plu! Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais le prochain OS, mais je pense que ça sera sur la première fois où Gajeel et Levy se voient quand il rejoint la guilde mais sans certitude. Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain OS! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Peut importe ce que vous avez dire ça fait toujours (ou presque) plaisir! Voilà! Et merci de me lire!_


End file.
